Under the Mulberry Tree
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: When Naruto gets fed up with bottoming all the time, he decides to take matters into his own hands. PWP


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto._

**Warnings: **slight bondage, rimming

**Author's Note: **This lovely little plot came from the mind of Jigoku Hoshi and I just had to write it. It was just too perfect for me not to. So, enjoy the Naruto top ficage and a tied up Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta'd by Jigoku Hoshi!<strong>_  
><em>

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sapphire eyes watched the man beside him sleep soundly. The blonde sighed, resting an elbow on his knee and propping his chin in his hand. Sunlight filtered down through the branches of the tree they were under, casting shadows that danced with the breeze.<p>

Shikamaru was stretched out on the grass, arms flopped out above his head and long legs stretched out and slightly spread. He was sleeping soundly, breathing deep and even. Naruto couldn't resist reaching out and running a finger down the bridge of the other man's nose. Shikamaru scrunched up his face in his sleep, shifting slightly before sighing and settling back down against the ground.

Naruto sighed again, turning to look out over the field that stretched as far as he could see. They were far out in the woods, a few miles from Konoha. He had been surprised when his boyfriend had lead him here. He hadn't known that a place like this existed so close to the village. He was willing to bet no one else knew about it either. It seemed Shikamaru had a lot of places like that. Place that were tranquil and quite that no one else in the village knew about. No one was around for miles.

That thought had the gears turning in the Uzumaki's head. He turned back to look at his boyfriend. He stared at the other man for a moment before an evil smile spread across his face.

Naruto and Shikamaru had been together for over a year now. Their relationship was stable and they got along as well as a loud mouth and a lazy genius could. The Uzumaki truly loved the brunette, and he knew Shikamaru felt the same way about him. There was only one issue that the little blonde was currently having. He was tired of bottoming constantly for the insatiable Nara.

The blonde was sure they fucked more than even bunnies did, and, if he had been female, they would already have a kid with another on the way. Naruto had tried many times to convince his lover to let him try topping at least once, but Shikamaru was having none of it. Honestly, Naruto was seriously getting fed up with it. He had begun taking more missions than usual, just to be away from the other man. Shikamaru didn't seem to think much of it, but Naruto always got the blunt end of his sexual frustration as soon as he arrived back home. Now it was time for the Nara to get the blunt end of the blonde's sexual frustration.

With a predatory smirk plaster on his face, Naruto crawled towards his lover. Shikamaru was a pretty sound sleeper for a shinobi, so Naruto wasn't too worried about waking the other man as he went to work.

Pulling a kunai from his weapons pouch, he embedded it deep in the ground above the sleeping Nara's head. He made sure it was deep enough so it couldn't be easily pulled back out. Once this was accomplished, he pulled a length of rope out of his weapons pouch and carefully tied Shikamaru's wrists together. The Nara barely even twitched in his sleep. The grin on the blonde's face only widened as he tied the rope to the kunai, ensuring his boyfriend's hands weren't going anywhere.

After he was done, Naruto sat back on his heels and admired his handy work. Shikamaru was still stretched out on the ground, arms bent at the elbow and pulled above his head. His legs were spread enough for the smaller blonde to kneel between them.

Naruto leaned over his boyfriend, hands placed on either side of the other man's head. He stared down at the Nara peacefully sleeping face. _He has no idea what's about to happen_, the Uzumaki thought with a chuckle, _I am going to enjoy this._

Licking his lips Naruto slowly pulled down the zipper of the brunette's pants. One hand slid down into the opening, fingers playing over the Nara's boxer covered cock. Shikamaru shifted in his sleep, a small groan escaping his mouth. The Uzumaki's other hand slid under the net shirt his lover wore under his open over shirt. Fingers trailed over a muscled abdomen, tracing the dips and contours there. The blonde leaned down, lips playing across the skin of the Nara's neck and up to his ear.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Naruto whispered as he slid his thumb across one nipple. Shikamaru scrunched up his face, mumbling in his sleep. Naruto did it again, earning a small moan this time. The hand buried in the brunette's pants found its way into the opening of the other man's boxers. The Uzumaki wrapped his hand around his lover' soft member and slowly stroked him until he was fully hard.

"Hey, lover boy. Wake up," the blonde said; squeezing the cock in his hand at the same time he pinched one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Shikamaru woke with a gasp of pleasure. Blurry brown eyes blinked up at the smaller man, and Naruto grinned down at him.

"Morning, sunshine," Naruto said cheerily as he continued to stroke his lover's erection.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked sleepily.

"Mmmhmm," Naruto hummed leaning down to lick a line form the brunette's collarbone to his ear. Shikamaru squirmed under the attention. One hand continued to play with the Nara's now perked nipple, while the other stroked him, thumb sliding teasingly over the head.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Shikamaru gasped loudly, back arching involuntarily.

"What does it feel like?" Naruto asked sarcastically. He squeezed the cock in his hand on an up stroke. The brunette's hips jerked up with a moan. Naruto grinned.

"Like that?" the blonde chuckled in his lover's ear. His grin widened at the resulting moan. He pushed up the Nara's shirt with one hand and moved to suck the hardened flesh into his mouth. Shikamaru gasped loudly, back arching into the blonde's questing mouth. The brunette growled when he finally tried to move his hands and found they were tied securely.

"What the fuck?" Shikamaru exclaimed, jerking against the rope binding him to the kunai. Naruto didn't bother answering. The blonde sucked hard at the nipple in his mouth before he scrapped his teeth across the sensitive flesh. The Nara couldn't stop the moan that rumbled in his throat as Naruto nibbled on his skin. The Uzumaki smirked as he dragged his tongue across Shikamaru's nipple.

"Why am I tied up?" Shikamaru managed throughhis ragged breathing. It wasn't like Naruto had never touched his body before, but…it was different this time. Everything felt amplified, and he could feel pre-cum leaking out of the head of his cock.

"So you won't stop me," Naruto mumbled as he nipped the muscles of the Nara's stomach. Shikamaru shuddered, hands clenching and un**-**clenching as he panted against the ground.

"Wh-what are you planning on doing?" The Nara already knew the answer to the question but he found he _had_ to ask, had to hear what Naruto was going to say. The blonde looked up at him and Shikamaru tried and failed to suppress the shudder that ran though his body at the look in the other man's eyes. Never in his life had he seen such a predatory look on the blonde's face and it did things to his body that he wasn't willing to admit to. But his body admitted it for him.

His cock twitched in Naruto's hand, pre-cum dribbling down the blonde's fingers as the Nara's blood boiled hotter. The look on Naruto's face darkened, and Shikamaru didn't try to suppress his shudder this time. The jinchuriki growled at that, scrapping his teeth roughly down the brunette's stomach.

The blonde slid his hands down the Nara's legs, taking his pants with them. Since they had removed their shoes once they had reached the field, nothing hindered Naruto as he ridded his lover of his pants and boxers. Sapphire eyes burned with lust as Shikamaru's legs fell to the ground on either side of him, leaving the brunette spread wide.

The brunette's face was flushed, lips parted slightly as he panted for breath. Naruto wasn't planning on letting him catch it. The blonde's hands slid back up long legs to cup one buttock in each hand. He massaged the supple flesh between his fingers as he lifted Shikamaru's hips up off the ground.

The brunette's breath became even more ragged as hot breath fanned the head of his erection. His cock twitched, and Naruto rewarded the reaction with a flick of his tongue against the tip. The Nara groaned, hips twitching up in search of more of the blonde's tongue. Not wanting to waste the chance he had, Naruto slowly licked a line from root to tip, sucking just the head into the heat of his mouth. Shikamaru whined loudly, trying his best to thrust into the Uzumaki's mouth, but the blonde's hands kept him from moving.

Fingers dug harshly into tender flesh as Naruto kept a grip on his lover. He slowly slid down the other man's length, tonguing the bottom as he went. Shikamaru shivered, eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of the blonde's mouth around him. The head of the Nara's erection hit the back of his mouth and Naruto hummed around the cock in his mouth. Shikamaru gasped loudly, hips twitching upwards, pushing his erection deeper into the Uzumaki's throat.

Naruto moaned happily, loving the feeling. This was one his favorite things to do, it got him hotter than anything else could. The blonde couldn't suppress his own shudder and began bobbing his head in earnest, wanting the Nara to climax before he took this any further. He wanted the other man completely boneless. It would help with the next part.

Shikamaru moaned, head thrown back as his lover sucked and tongued his erection. Naruto's hands were still massaging his bottom, encouraging him to thrust into the blonde's mouth. The Uzumaki's tongue stroked across the head of his cock with each up stroke and then along the bottom. He increased the suction at the end of each bob, tightening his throat around the brunette's erection.

It wasn't long before Shikamaru was crying out as the blonde's mouth brought him to orgasm. Naruto moaned, turning his eyes upwards to watch as his love rode out his climax. The Nara had his head thrown back, neck arched in a long tanned line. He could just see the edge of his bottom lip where the brunette's mouth hung open in a silent scream as his body shook under Naruto's continued tonguing of his erection. The Uzumaki swallowed every drop of Shikamaru's come, humming happily once again as the fluid slid down his throat.

The brunette's softening cock fell from Naruto's mouth with a wet pop. The blonde sat back on his knees, still cupping the Nara's bottom in his hands. Shikamaru slowly went completely boneless under his sapphire gaze. As soon as the Nara's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out, Naruto swiftly shifted his hands to the brunette's ankles and lifted his lover's legs over his head, bending the other man in half.

Shikamaru gasped loudly as he was suddenly in a new position that left him immediately exposed to the blonde. The Uzumaki used one hand to rummage around in his weapons pouch, hand closing around a small tube of medical cream.

"What the hell, Naruto?" Shikamaru protested, wiggling to try and free himself form the blonde's grasp. The sight of the brunette's exposed entrance twitching in the cool air and his bottom bouncing as he wiggled made Naruto's cock twitch and jerk in the confines of his pants. With a small groan, he pushed Shikamaru foot down until it was touching the ground and bent over him. Without pausing or giving any warning, the blonde flicked his tongue of the Nara's hole. Shikamaru cried out loudly in protest, trying to tug his hands free, but Naruto had made sure the brunette was in a position where he would be unable to free himself.

Naruto moaned against the Nara's flesh the first taste of his lover. God, he had dreamed about doing this. One hand came up to pull Shikamaru's cheeks as apart as he could while the other held his foot in place. The blonde dove in with relish. He ate at the brunette with lips, tongue and teeth. Shikamaru moaned underneath him, still protesting even as his body was sat a fire.

The blonde grinned at the noises the man under him couldn't hold back. He abruptly shoved his tongue as far into the Nara as he could, bringing a strangled cry from his lips. Satisfied with that reaction, Naruto did it again and again until Shikamaru was a moaning quivering mess. Then words he never thought he would hear echoed around him

"Naruto-ah- please!" Shikamaru cried as he was mercilessly fucked with the Uzumaki's tongue. Naruto paused, the tip of his tongue already pressing into the Nara entrance. The startled man pulled back and leaned over so he could see the Nara's face. Shikamaru was flushed, a light pink color covered all of his body. His eyes were hooded and his breathing came in short pants.

"What did you say?" the Uzumaki asked, not believing what he just heard. Shikamaru blushed a dark red, turning his head to the side and not meeting the blonde's eyes.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me," the Nara whispered just loud enough for the blonde to hear. When Naruto didn't answer, Shikamaru turned to glare at him.

"You are going to do it anyways right? So just get it over with!" Shikamaru yelled, startling Naruto. The blonde blinked down at the huffing man, who looked seriously frustrated. The Uzumaki grinned evilly, and Shikamaru paled under the look.

"Not yet," Naruto purred, "I still need to prepare you properly, Shikamaru." Shikamaru was about to protest when the blonde squeezed a considerable amount of their makeshift lube on him and then pressed a finger inside him. The Nara yelped at the sudden unexpected intrusion. It felt odd, to say in the least. But Naruto gave him no time to protest. The blonde drew his finger out slowly and thrust it back in. Shikamaru gasped, cock twitching against the skin of his stomach. He shut his eyes, trying to tell himself that this didn't feel good. That he didn't like the feeling of someone's finger inside of him. But when Naruto pressed against that spot that always made the blonde himself scream in pleasure, there was no denying it.

By the time Naruto had him up to three fingers, Shikamaru was crying out at each thrust of those searching digits. Against his better judgment, of course. But he couldn't hold back his voice; it all just felt too good.

Naruto watched in amazement as the brunette moaned under him. Never would he have thought he could see Shikamaru like this. He had always been the on his back, legs spread wide for the Nara. Now that he was in the reverse position, he kind of enjoyed it. The muscles clenching around his fingers made his cock twitch and leak pre-cum against the cotton of his boxers. The blonde placed an open mouth kiss against one round butt cheek before deliberately drawing his fingers out of the Nara slowly.

Shikamaru actually whined at the loss, whetting the blonde's appetite for more of his lover. Naruto kissed up the inside of Shikamaru's leg as he lowered the man's body back down. The Nara panted up at him, eyes glazed with lust as he stared his lover in the eye. The Uzumaki shifted forward on his knees, bending over and pressing a kiss to the brunette's collar bone. He undid the fastening of his pants with one hand while the other came up to wrap around the Nara's neglected cock. Shikamaru moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he thrust up into the touch.

Once his erection was free of the confines of his boxers and pants, the Uzumaki squeezed the cream onto his cock. The other hand continued to stroke the Nara slowly, spreading the evidence of his lust across his cock. Shikamaru panted loudly, mouth hanging wide open. Naruto leaned forward, pressing his lips against the warm skin of his lover's throat.

"Say you want me," Naruto whispered, needing to hear the words.

"I want you," Shikamaru whined, hips pressing upwards in search of more of the blonde's body. Naruto groaned huskily against the other man. Using one hand to guide his erection, he pressed against the tightness of the Nara's pucker. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the feeling and he bit his lip as the Uzumaki slowly began to push forward.

Naruto went as slow as he could with having to fight his way inside another's body. He knew the first time could hurt, and since he wanted to be able to do this again, he wanted the Nara to experience as little pain as possible. He placed kisses across all the tanned skin he could reach, murmuring reassuring words as he slowly sunk his aching cock inside the larger man. Finally, when tears were leaking out of the corners of the Nara's eyes, the blonde bottomed out with a moan.

"Sh," Naruto murmured, hands rubbing soothingly up and down the outside of his thighs, "I know it hurts, but it'll feel better soon." Shikamaru whined in protest of the statement, not believing it. The blonde kissed as far up the Nara's neck as he could, cock twitching in the tight heat of the brunette's body. Looking to distract the other man, Naruto wrapped his hand around the Nara's softening cock, stroking him slowly, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Shikamaru moaned at the feeling, and then gasped as Naruto licked a line from the base of his throat as far up his neck as the smaller man could reach.

"Ready?" Naruto asked softly, aching to move. He felt the Nara take a deep breath and then he nodded. Naruto pushed himself up onto one hand, and slowly pulled out of the brunette. He couldn't stop the deep moan that fell from his lips at the feeling. Never in his lip had he felt anything so hot and tight. No wonder Shikamaru wanted to do this all the time, it felt amazing.

Naruto took his time, feeling his way inside the Nara's body. Shikamaru shivered underneath him, cock twitching back to full hardness. The blonde watched his face as he thrust a bit faster, drawing a moan form Shikamaru. He shifted slightly, trying to find the other's prostate. After a few tries, the man under him arched his back, crying out loudly. Pre-cum slid down the blonde's fingers and Naruto knew he had found the spot.

He narrowed his thrusts to that one spot, stroking his lover in time with his thrusts. Shikamaru withered, little needy sounds vibrating in his throat. The muscles surrounding Naruto clenched tighter and the Uzumaki gasped, thrusting forward hard and fast. The Nara gasped at the sudden harsh thrust.

"More," the brunette managed to pant. Naruto complied with a husky moan. Sitting up, the blonde hefted one of Shikamaru's legs into the air. The repositioning allowed the Uzumaki to thrust deeper. Shikamaru arched his back as his prostate was pounded. With a deep moan, he came, spilling himself across his stomach and Naruto's hand.

The blonde's body quivered at the feeling of the Nara's body milking his cock.

"Oh, god," Naruto gasped as Shikamaru's body seemed to grow hotter and tighter. Grabbing the Nara's ankles, Naruto bent him in half once again and began pounding away in earnest. With a moan, Naruto came, filling his lover with his seed.

The blonde fell on top of Shikamaru, both men panting for a breath. After a few moments, Shikamaru shifted under the other's weight. Naruto blinked hazy eyes up at his lover, he stared down at him just as dazedly.

"Well, that was quite the way to wake up," Shikamaru muttered. Naruto laughed loudly, pushing himself up so he could untie the brunette's hands. Once he accomplished this task, he flopped back down on the Nara. Shikamaru sighed, wrapping his arms around his blonde lover.

"So," Naruto started, "Changed your mind about being a bottom?" Shikamaru lifted his head to observe the blonde for a second before letting his head fall back against the grass.

"Not sure," the Nara replied honestly. He had enjoyed it, but he could already feel the ache starting in his back and hips.

"Am I going to have to tie you up again?" Naruto asked jokingly, nuzzling the skin of the Nara's neck. When he didn't receive a response, the Uzumaki lifted up on his arms to find that Shikamaru was biting his lip and blushing profusely. Naruto grinned wickedly before he kissed his lover deeply, tongue invading the other's mouth as he sampled a taste of his lover.

The blonde slid his hands under Shikamaru's body, holding him tightly as he explored every inch of his mouth. The Nara groaned into the kiss, rubbing as much of his body as he could against Naruto's. Never in his life had he felt so much lust running rampant through his system. God, his body felt as if it was on fire. _Is this why Naruto is always begging for more_? Shikamaru wondered as hands traveled up and down the bare expanse of his back under his mesh shirt.

With a happy moan, Naruto suddenly rolled them over so Shikamaru was straddling the smaller man. His hands coasted down the expanse of the Nara's back while his tongue dueled with his lover's. Hands gripped at his shoulders, fingers digging in as Shikamaru's lust mounted _again_. The Nara couldn't remember the last time he had gotten hard this many times in a row in such a short amount of time. But as Naruto's hands moved from massaging at his lower back to massaging his bottom, Shikamaru decided that it didn't matter.

"God," Shikamaru gasped as he pulled back from the kiss. He sat up, placing his hands on the slighter man's chest for balance as he pushed back into those hands. One finger dipped into the cleft, fluttering over his puckered entrance. Shikamaru moan huskily, pushing back harder at the touch. The blonde watched mesmerized by how the Nara looked sitting atop him. He could come just from looking at the larger man. The way his muscles flexed and his skin shined under the sunlight with a fine sheen of sweat. His ponytail was lose, hair falling beside his face, a face flushed with desire.

"Again," the Nara growled, startling Naruto out of his thoughts. He blinked up at the man, once again shocked beyond words. Was Shikamaru _asking_ to be _fucked again_? The growl and accompanying push of hips said quite loudly, yes. Yes, he was.

With a husky growl of his own, Naruto drew up his knees, and used one hand to shift the Nara back a bit so he could line up his cock. He held the other man by the hips, the tip of his erection teasing against the other's hole. Shikamaru whined loudly, fighting against the hold the blonde had on him. Naruto growled feral-y at the movement before he was forcing the brunette down as he thrust upwards. Shikamaru all but screamed as he was forcefully entered. The hand on Naruto chest left crescent moon nail marks as pleasure tore through the other man.

Naruto felt so much deeper in the position. Shikamaru felt full beyond anything he had thought possible, and he was finding he loved it. Naruto's fingers dug into his hips, biting his lip as the Nara clinched around him. Then Shikamaru was moving, bouncing atop him with small needy noises. Never in his life had Naruto thought he would get to see his boyfriend like this. But now that he had the chance, he memorized the sight.

Shikamaru rode him hard and fast, the muscles in his legs tensing and relaxing as he drove them rapidly towards orgasm. Naruto didn't even care that this wasn't going to last. All he wanted was to see the brunette come, and watch his face as he did so. The blonde brought up a hand, cupping the Nara's ball. Shikamaru moaned atop him, rolling his hips faster, taking the blonde to the root with each bounce.

"I love you," Naruto said, hand tracing up Shikamaru's chest to tease a nipple. The Nara shuddered and then came with a loud cry of Naruto's name. The Uzumaki wasn't far behind, calling out a disjointed version of his lover's name, filling him for the second time that day.

Completely spent, Shikamaru fell to the side, panting on his side by the Uzumaki. Naruto rolled on his side, gathering his already drifting lover in his arms.

"We have to do this again," Shikamaru said breathlessly. Naruto laughed loudly, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"I thought you would never bottom, Mr. Top," Naruto chuckled. Shikamaru mustered enough energy to swat half-heartedly at his lover before settling back into the quite comfort of Naruto's arms. Their roles completely switched for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, I be damn. That came out a lot better than I ever imagined it. I hope it was enjoyed. Please tell me what you thought about this role reversal for these two. I want to know! Thank you for reading!


End file.
